


The Start of a Journey

by Nolita



Category: Coppelion
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi, Taeko and Ibara begin their journey to save survivors, and get their first look at the world they are trying to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a Journey

For years, she's made the decision not to run away, so there's no backing down now, as Ibara would say. 

 _Thank you for the past sixteen years_ , Aoi carves into her desk on their last morning at school, just before everyone leaves for the field trip.

They've been training for this for long enough.

 

* * *

 

 

The sky is too bright, the air is uncomfortably thick, and this field trip is already proving to be way too _long._

Ibara keeps them moving at a ridiculous pace, though it at least doesn't leave much time for the cold to really settle in. Aoi is pretty sure that she's shaking enough as it is. It's been happening on and off all week, but seems to have finally peaked today.

Aoi doesn't like walking, or running, or really any kind of physical activity. It's hard to find any kind of enjoyment in the things you've been forced to do day after day after day, whether it is vigorous training in class or the Ozu sisters making you do five laps around the school for their entertainment. 

She isn't in school now, and she still isn't sure how she's supposed to feel about it.

She already misses Saito. It wasn't like she even particularly liked living there, with its strict regulations and high fences, beyond them the same boring view of buildings and transmission towers. Even so, it was the only sort of home she'd known. She won't miss being cornered by Shion and Kanon in corridors, or the tough classes, or all the homework. But little things, like staring out of the window on the monorail at that same dull scenery every morning on her way to school and dozing off during the Vice Principle's morning speech, suddenly mean more now that she might never be able to do them again.

She thinks about sitting in between Taeko and Ibara on the train, swinging her legs back and forth under the seats, grinning at Mana and Meisa opposite them. Almost missing her stop because she's still doing her homework, giggling at Haruto's failed experiments from a safe distance, sitting on the hill and eating lunch with everyone, her arms out wide, stretching up to the sky. Those were what made the place a home.

But they won't be going home for a long time. 

The train, their houses, their classroom, their desks and lockers stay back there, empty and abandoned. Everyone had to grow up, and move on.

Most of her classmates are probably miles away by now, scattered all over the city, all preparing to do what they were made for. But Ibara is still with her, striding along further up the path, leading their team, and Taeko is right there at her side, panting and struggling to keep up just like her.

Aoi tugs on the sleeve of her sweater, taking, not for the first time, some comfort in still being able to wear her school uniform. She's grateful to Ibara for staging their little act of resistance; the result is something tangible that she can hold onto when those pangs of homesickness shake her up.

“Let's pick up the pace, Aoi, Taeko!” Ibara waves to them from up ahead, already a speck in the distance. “We've got a long way to go yet!”

_No kidding._

Exchanging a look with Taeko, Aoi sighs, hoists her bag up on her shoulder again, and sets on forward, to follow the path she has chosen.

 

 


End file.
